kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Norere
Pirate Hunter Norere is an Original Character created by IrkenSnax and her best friend, NightmareKitty. He is a dark blue adult Keronian with light blue eyes and a near-constant grin. He wears a green cap with a red feather in it, much like Robin Hood. Around his waist, he wears a leather belt with the buckle off to the side. Sometimes, he is also seen in a long brown and green trench coat. His symbol, in gold on both his hat and belly, is a scale, presumably related to his dedication to justice. Creation/Origin Stuff to come Personality Charming, adventurous, and with an extreme sense of justice, Norere is perfectly suited for his job. Single-handedly battling space pirates, recovering loot, and saving imprisoned damsels is just another day in the life for him. However, all of his heroic risks can be easily attributed to the fact that he has little to no common sense. While this is great in the field of boldly going out into the reaches of space and tracking down criminals, it often plunges him into a whole lot of unwanted trouble. Pretty much anything breathing and female is a huge distraction for him, made even worse by the fact that he is married (to Uchichi) and has two children. With a combination of his good looks and charming ways, he can usually make women melt on their bar stools (Umbibi being one of these ladies). While he enjoys this, he secretly much prefers those who are not immediately into him, turning to whole situation into a sort of game, which most often leads to him being punched through the ceiling, another thing he truly likes. But, adulterous mannerisms aside, Norere is actually a very kind, giving person. He dislikes ever seeing a friend unhappy and will try his hardest to cheer them up again, even if achieving that restored happiness leads to him doing something illegal or destructive to someone else. Not to mention he is quick to take pity on those in need, gladly stealing from the rich to give to the poor, believing firmly that they deserve it far more. Likes *Ladies, especially those who are cruel and do not like him. He seems to have a real fetish for Tsundere-types of women. In fact, is wife is one. However, Gijiji is also a love of his, despite being male. Unlike his other romantic interests, he feels more protective of Gijiji than anything, making him more of a friend that was escalated into a lover position. *Booze, because he tends to be a very fun drunk. However, this further removes his common sense, pulling it into the negative area. *Appeasing his odd, Robin Hood-esque sense of Justice. *Crossdressing. Yeah, don't ask why. Dislikes *Anyone harming his friends or family. This probably stems back from his days in the military. *Total commitment. The only reason why he is married is because Uchichi's father forced him on the threat of blowing his head off if he didn't. *Space Pirates, again linking back to his platoon years. *Being called gay. He is 98% straight and 2% Giji-sexual, thank you very much. Childhood Early Years Norere was raised on Keron as an only child by both of his parents in a humble little suburb. Some time in his late-childhood, one of his parents inherited an impossibly large sum of money. This event changed their lives drastically, turning them into millionaires overnight. The small family quickly moved to the richest neighborhood they could find and settled down into their new lush lifestyle, except for Norere. He didn't much care for being rich, much preferring his old life in the middle class. He vowed to never let the money affect him, and luckily it never did. Upon moving, he met two other neighborhood kids, a sister and brother named Miriri (who called herself Tayuyu due to her real name sounding too girly) and Miruru, respectively. Miriri was tough and tomboyish and didn't take anyone's crap. Naturally, she was Norere's first crush. Miruru was unpleasant, but had to be taken along. These two became Norere's partners in crime. Miriri was the logical one, while her whiny little brother was cannon-fodder. Norere was their natural leader, scheming and plotting every little thing they did, from pulling pranks on locals, to stealing food for a young homeless boy named Sokaka, whom he had also befriended. One of these little 'missions' lead to a series of events that forever changed the course of Norere's life. Gorotsuki Academy Around his preteen years, the rag-tag threesome were still up to their tricks. But, one of Norere's plans went wrong, resulting in Miriri and Miruru being caught and arrested while Norere was able to escape. Due to the fact they were minors and what they had been stealing was actually quite valuable, the punishment would not be too harsh, but would most definitely not be easy. It was decided the two siblings would be sent to Gorotsuki Academy, a secluded, far away reform school where the government usually sent their 'bad apples' as a way to get rid of them. Norere was devastated, mostly being disappointed in himself for not getting the blame instead of Miriri. He thought long and hard about his situation and decided there was only one thing to do. He had to get sent there too. So, he put together a purposely sloppy plan, leaving behind just enough clues at the scene of the theft so he would be tracked down. Meanwhile, Sokaka awoke to a large care package of amazing things from a certain blue theif, with a letter explaining the situation. Sokaka returned the goods, except for a single compass that he kept to remember his 'big brother' Norere by. Norere was of course arrested and was sent to Gorotsuki as well the next semester. Norere was reunited with his cohorts, and all was well. But, he did not adapt well to the academy, often skipping class and being punished. But, his rebelious ways only helped him, making him look quite attractive to the females of the school. Except for Miriri, of course, the only one he was still after. Along the way, other friends were pulled into the group, like Buroro, a shy boy who was quite an unfitting type for the reform school circuit. Norere was still known for stealing, mostly confiscated booty from Headmaster Timumu's office that he had found when searching the student's dorms. Any sentimental items would be returned to their owners, while any porno would be mysteriously missing from Norere's loot bag. Meanwhile, the ceiling of Norere's dorm always had a slight bulge to it, like some sort of hidden weight was pressing down on the tiles... Sometime in his last/year before last term, Norere discovered a whole hidden system of long abandoned dorms, still furnished, but presumably unused for a few decades. These would become his favorite hiding place. One night, he decided to take a nap in the oldest part of the girls section of these spooky dorms. He did not get much sleep, because he discovered the bed he picked was haunted by a rather frisky girl ghost named Tokoko. That was the night Norere lost his virginity. The night after, he moved the haunted bed into his own dorm. A week later he had racked up 5 after hours noise violations and his room mate moved out. Incident A month before Norere's graduation, an incident occurred. Buroro, over the years, had grown closer to Miriri, to the point of pining over her. Gyakuku, a bully of sorts, did as well, and during their Senior Prom, this all came to a head, and Norere was straw that broke the camel's back. He had decided to make the evening a little more fun and consumed a good amount of alcohol, making him quite drunk. Gyakuku at one point corned Miriri in an unpopulated part of the campus, with the intent of raping her. Buroro, always a coward, rushed to Norere to get him to help. However, drunk Norere assumed 'help Miriri' meant 'encourage Gyakuku', only adding to the problem. Buroro snapped. In a horrible rage, he gathered all the explosives he could find and blew up Gyakuku. Norere was caught in the crossfire, but retained only minor injuries. Miriri gained some issues from smoke inhalation, but was otherwise fine. Gyakuku was forever disfigured. Norere and Miriri both left Gorotsuki after that, never technically graduating. Early Adulthood 'College' Years After being discharged from the academy, Norere, now a 17 year old, was stuck with an interesting predicament. He couldn't follow Miriri, and he didn't want to have to face his parents. So, he drifted. About a month or so later, he found himself in a new city, living off the streets and using his charms to get food from people. One day, while trying to convince a woman to take him out to lunch, he saw her. A young, beautiful Axolotl woman by the name of Uchichi. But mostly, she had a scowl, one that melted his heart into a puddle. He followed her like a puppy after that, much to her chagrin. She found this hobo Keronian to be quite annoying and smelly to boot. Over the course of a few more weeks, he learned more about his new angel. Mostly, he learned she was going to school at a near by medical university. It wasn't long before Uchichi began noticing that Norere was now inside of her school, and even in a few classes. The tricky Keronian had wangled his way into the college by means of forgery and being able to bullshit his way through nearly anything. He even scored a dorm room in the co-ed building, curiously, right next to Uchichi's. While he was there illegally, he discovered that he had to actually work and attend classes, or else he would be quickly found out. Thus, this began the hardest years Norere's brain had ever had to endure. Uchichi's roommates, all 5 of them, immediately loved their friend's 'boyfriend' regardless of her negative feelings toward him. The more she abused him, the more he loved her. But, this arrangement was not one that lasted. After two years, Norere was found out and given two choices: Prison or Military. Naturally, he took the latter. He left the college, saying he would one day see his love again. She hoped that day was one that would never come. At 19, Norere was enlisted into the Keronian Military. The Norere Platoon After facing this or hard time, Norere decided to buckle down and really appreciate what the military had to offer, constantly reminding himself that it was better than being trapped in a cell. Oddly enough, he proved to be a very good soldier. His boldness and bravery on the battle field allowed him to quickly rise through the ranks, a shining star of his unit. After a short time, and due to a sudden large conflict, Corporal Norere was placed at the head of a 5-man platoon. His members were Lance Corporal Zanana, (Not that Zanana) a highly skilled female assassin, two young hopeful Private First Classes, Doriri and Kuroro, and lastly, a familiar face, Private Second Class Gyakuku. Needless to say, the last one was not a sight for sore eyes. For months, the 5 trained together and patrolled some of the most dangerous areas of the 53rd Gamma Galaxy. In a way, they became a Nakama. Norere's sore heart quickly pulled his attention to Zanana. Sadly for him, she just ignored him rather than attacking. Quickly, Norere lost romantic interest with her. However, the Keronian/Viper war was not going well . Early one morning, the Norere Platoon's ship was attacked by Viper mercenaries, hired by the army to loot and kill the occupants of any ship bearing the Keronian Army's insignia. The whole platoon fought, except for Norere, who in the face of danger, hid in the ship's wiring system. He watched from a gap in the control panel as his entire platoon was captured and dragged aboard the Viper ship. To this day, he still has nightmares about the screams. He remained hidden in the damaged ship for 4 days until a Keronian Military cruiser found the craft and rescued him. The whole incident left him shattered and scared, leading to his eventual discharge from the Military. He was 21. Pirate Hunter Once more, Norere was set at a crossroads in his life. With nowhere to go and a plague of nightmares haunting him every night, he was not exactly in the best position. However, one morning he decided his fate. He had to find his platoon mates. They hadn't been killed. Vipers kill without any regret. Of they had wanted to kill them, they would have done it on the ship that faithful morning. Gathering what money he had, Norere bought himself a new outfit, some weapons, and used ship. From that day on, he was Pirate Hunter Norere. Norere chose well, because he quickly found that the Keronian government wanted more help from bounty hunters. Everyday, he tracked down Vipers and captured them. His fighting skills from Gorotsuki, which he later learned was actually an assassin training school for the government, and his military training all came in handy. But mostly, he was stupidly bold as ever. He was really making quite a nice amount of money, and about a year after his 'rebirth', he found someone who would link him back to a little piece of his past. The Reunion and Union One day Norere caught site of a Viper Pirate ship and proceeded to board. He found the occupants passed out drunk, making this the easiest mission ever. Once they were cleared out by to galactic police, he discovered, in the ship's hold, was a small girl, not more than 4. She was a purple Axolotl named Umeme. Something about her was familiar... He was informed by the officers on the scene that this girl was a kidnapped member of a very prominent political family on Axolotl. He was given directions and went to deliver her back to her parents personally. Once he arrived at the lush mansion with his tiny present at his side, he was surprised to see the door open and someone he knew slam into him in a rush to get to work. There he was, on his back, Uchichi on top of him. He was dumb-struck, she was as well. Uchichi's father, Uhaha, was pleased and wanted to pay Norere for saving his little daughter. Norere wanted no money. All he wanted was one date with Uchichi. Norere on KGRP-DA Stuff Kiruru's 'X' Gijiji Umbibi Vampires Current Relationships Stuff Fun Facts Stuff Tropes